Conventional acoustic deflectors in speaker systems can exhibit artifacts in the acoustic spectrum due to acoustic modes present between a speaker and an acoustic deflector. This disclosure relates to an acoustic deflector for equalizing the resonant response for an omni-directional speaker system.